We will make it work
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Everyone said they were crazy, there was no way it could work, two girls, one guy, together? John, Raven and Trish are hell bent on making it work, because the three of them had never been happier
1. Morning after

**A/N **So second new story of 2013! The sequeal to we make it work, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Morning after**

Raven had no idea how she and Trish made it home, she remembered some sort of vehicle and both girls insisting that John stay. They were up half the night just fooling around, it was truely a night that all three of them enjoyed and wanted to do again, but then again words had to be said and Raven wasn't sure she had the right ones. Plus there was a risk when it came to gambling, there was a risk you could lose everything, and Raven wasn't ready to lose either John or Trish. Raven heard the water running and assumed that it was Trish, seeing as how she was the only one left in bed. John must have realised the same thing she did, mornings could be awkward. Raven pulled open the curtain to find John, wet and naked in her shower, ready to be touched and ravished.

"Good mornin," John gave her the widest smile, it only made those feelings that she tried to bury bubble to the surface.

"Morning, reason in your in my shower Cena?"

"Now is that anyway to greet me after last night?" John managed to pull her a little closer, her wrist spinning hot sparks up his body, he didn't think she still had that power but there it was.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

Raven tried to pull away but not quite suceeding, "John you know I can't, and you know why"

"No I don't."

"Last night was accepted but this morning it would be cheating, I ain't doing that, not to Trish"

"Kiss me and I'll let you go. You know what you want too"

Raven did want too, but this morning was a new day and if Trish saw it she might take it the wrong way and suddenly she wouldn't be the best girlfriend, she would be the sack of crap that broke her heart. John didn't give her time to think, he pulled her lips to his, breaking her rational thought and setting her on fire. A fire that spread throughout her core and only stopped when that sweet Candian voice ushered through out her.

"So this is whats going on while I make breakfast"

Raven lept apart from John hoping to at least be able to explain, instead Trish smiled and stepped into the room and shut the door.

"You could've yelled out to me you know,"

"Sorry Trish, my mistake" John let go of Raven and pulled her into his arms. Trish let herself go over the railing and into the shower. A little grunt of joy slithered from her mouth, the water and John touching her naked skin started fireworks, fireworks that threatened to explode the more he touched her. Now Raven felt a little out of place, sure watching them make out was hot but now she felt like the third wheel. Not something she wanted. Trish pulled away and looked to her girlfriend,

"Don't just stand there looking all hot and stuff, come this way"

Raven let herself laugh and got into the shower with them, Trish kissed her deeply as she whirled her around until her back was against John's chest. Trish kept kissing her, her hand going between her lovers legs, her thumb hit the bud making Raven shudder. Trish turned around so her back was against Raven, instantly her lips went to the blonde's neck, kissing and nipping all the good parts. Trish groaned pushing back, needing more touch from Raven's skilled hands. Raven gave in and let her hands go down Trish's wet thighs, pulling her open slowly and letting her enjoy the new sensations. Trish grunted against her touch, those fingers slid easily inside her pulling the wetness from every angle. Raven pressed back against John, he entered her pulling the grunt from her lips as he stretched the comforting tightness, Trish slipped in her grunts as Raven's fingers pushed her closer to the end, she couldn't keep them in, all the feelings and hot sparks spiked through her and pushed her to the edge, John pushed harder, hearing the girls scream in the utmost pleasure only encouraged him to keep going. Trish let out a scream, her legs almost leaving her but as always Raven was there to hold her up. Fresh juice spurted every which way pushing Trish over the edge again, taking Raven with her. Trish quickly turned around and kissed her fiercely as if she wouldn't get another chance, Raven held onto her as John pushed inside hard and held himself there. In one moment of bliss all three of them let out the screams of joy and let themselves fall to the bliss. When they were done they came down and let themselves adjust.

"Well thats a morning I could certainly do with every morning" John sighed and kissed Raven's neck.

Raven pulled herself from the tub, "You two do that, I'm gonna get something to eat"

"Why does she do that?" Trish asked as John scrubbed her back, he was just amazed that he could touch the blonde beauty without the pitbull (Raven) ripping his arms off. (Which she would try, knowing her)

"Do what Trish?"

"She saw that we need to talk about this, but instead she avoids it"

"Its how Raven deals with things, avoids so she can think it through, sometimes you just gotta wait"

Trish let out a sigh, "I think we need to corner her and talk to her about last night. It needs to get sorted and now"

John let out a laugh, "Wow so feisty, should I be worried?"

"No darling, although if you wanna keep washing my back that won't go amiss"

John kept scrubbing her back making Trish giggle and tingle from his touch. "Well if you ask me, we still need to talk but first I need something to eat"

"Trishy, John, come get your food before I eat it!" Raven hollered out making them both smile.

"I guess the talking will be done after food"

"Well its a start right?"

**A/N Hows that? Hopefully you enjoy!**


	2. Always rules

**Chapter 2 Always rules**

As Raven ate her breakfast she listened to her girlfriend and ex-boyfriend talk about random crap and share sexy ineundos, it made her think deeply about what was damn clear, Trish wanted her but Trish also wanted John, not that Raven could blame her because she wanted the same thing Trish did, it was an idea that she couldn't let go of and she was going to 'look into' making it a reality. After Trish was done eating, she looked at her watch and let out a sigh,

"I gotta go guys, I have to meet my Dad pretty soon, we're going shopping apparently" Trish got up and gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek, after a little eye talking, Trish was able to give John one as well. Trish bounded to her room happily and got dressed, when she came out, she looked at them both. "Now while I'm shopping you guys should talk" She looked at John with obvious meaning. "And if you feel like fooling around then go ahead but you gotta tell me all details" She looked at Raven with the same look. "And now I'm leaving"

"Well she don't mix her words now does she?" John laughed as Raven picked up her coffee cup again.

"She reminds me of someone"

"Yeah. You" John laughed, "In fact if you give her some tatts and silver eyes, we would have another Raven on our hands"

"A third one of me running around can't be a good thing"

"It would be something I would seriously consider." John mused making them laugh again. John turned serious and touched her hand.

"Rae, we need to talk about last night"

"What about last night?"

"Trish and me would like to know what happens next,"

"With what?"

John rolled his eyes in frustration "Raven don't act stupid, its beneath you"

"Fine. Why do you need my say so anyways, why does everyone think I know the answer"

"Because nine times outta ten, you do know the answer"

"I don't think we should proceed, last night was amazing but if we proceed, someone is gonna get their heart broken, and I don't want it to be me, you or Trish."

"How do you know it'll end like that?"

"Because the last time I convinced myself it wouldn't, it did and it took everything I had to get over you, I don't think I can do it again"

John didn't say anything, but he chewed his lip, Raven knew what he was thinking, trying to proceed without pushing it into an arguement.

"However, even though I say me and you shouldn't proceed, I don't mind if we're dating the same chick, if you don't mind that is"

"Wait, so I can have her but I can't have you?"

"Yup. Look, Trish really likes you and I really like her and she really likes me, and if her happiness comes from banging me and you, then I'm willin to share my girlfriend with my ex. And I never thought I'd say that"

John stroked her hand "I still say the three of us could make this work, if you give it a chance, we could make a go of it"

Raven let out a sigh, she should of known that John would fight, he always had been a scrapper, never giving up even when it was clear he probably should.

"No. Me and you were over a while ago and last night was great but thats now apart of the past, but you and Trish could have some sort of relationship, as long as you both are cool with me being with her as well, seriously the sentences are just plain fucked up this morning"

John let out a defeated sigh even though he wasn't really defeated, at least not yet. "So you're serious about this, you don't mind Trish dating both me and you?"

Raven shook her head, hair flying madly, "Nah, I don't mind sharing her with you, but of course there are rules John"

"What kind of rules?"

"If she wants it to go slow, you go slow because if you hurt one hair on her beautiful head, well I know where to find you"

"I ain't gonna hurt her, I know you think I'm just cheating scum" "I don't think that" Raven interrupted slightly confused at why he even thought that, sure she said it in anger but she assured him that thats all it was anger, and she didn't mean it. She got over the heartache and his mistake wasn't bought up or used against him at least not on purpose, she didn't think he was scum, he was a nice guy with a heart of gold that happened to make a mistake, she wasn't exactly miss perfect, she made mistakes too, obviously the first one was coming out of the closet to her father.

"You don't?"

"No you douche, I don't think that. You're a good guy with a heart of gold and I just don't want Trish to get hurt or freak out, so you go slow if thats what she wants, thats all I meant"

"And there is no hope for me and you? Even if I sweeten the pot by saying Trish would really love a threesome again"

Raven laughed gently, "No." To his amazement, Raven got up and kissed his cheek but quickly pulled away "Now ask the girl on a date and make it amazing for her, and no sex on the first date"

"Aw no fair" John pouted his bottom lip sticking out.

"Sex on second date, deal with it Cena. I'm goin to get dressed. Your clothes are still in the bathroom FYI"

While Raven was away getting dressed, John quickly sent Trish a message.

_we talked me/you/her is a no go but she said me/you and you/her is ok? hows that for you, and if thats ok would you like to have dinner with me tonight? :)_

_lol yes to dinner but no sex on 1st date sex on 2nd date lol_

_lol yeah ive been told. _

_do u think rae meant it? you/her/me is strictly a no no?, sorry but the three of us is hot, omg i hope my father dont c this txt lol_

_lol well dont show it 2 him you douche _

_gr8 plan! I never thought of that! so is it strictly a no no?_

_i think we can break her if ur interested, if not we still have plan B you/me you/her_

_well wat do you want? because so far its only been me and rae sayin what we want, she wants me/her and you/me and I want u/me/her, wat do u want?_

_you/her/me awesome hotness_

_lol agreed, wel jon our next step is obvious, we hav to break her_

_operation break raven? why does that sound dirty?_

_yeah but its a good dirty, anyways gotta go, Dad is finished tellin the shop assistant how to do his job, c u tonight?_

_indeed :)_

John put his phone away just as Raven came back, he shuffled off to get dressed as Raven promised to put more coffee on, operation-break-Raven was officially a-go.


	3. Sweet & fluffy

**A/N **Cause we all need a bit of fluffyness...Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Sweet & fluffy **

"Ok, have fun and remember, no sex on the first date" Raven reminded her girlfriend as she checked her hair and make-up in the mirror.

"I know!" Trish laughed "Raven is there any hope of you changing your mind about you and John? I mean you guys are good together, if this was high-school you guys would be king and queen"

"Yeah if the high school consisted of crazies and John Cena"

Trish touched her face "Its ok to still love him you know"

"I do still love him, I always will but I can't do it again, our chapter is closed, but you guys starting a new one is exciting, and a little hot if I'm honest"

"If we're not allowed to have sex, can I suck him off, I need the practice"

"Just remember no teeth, that hurts like hell" Raven kissed her on the nose making the blonde giggle.

"Your the biter remember"

"I was talking to me" Raven shot at her, looking at her watch she picked up the black coat that her father had bought her, "Now go and enjoy your date with my ex-boyfriend, I never thought I would say that."

Trish giggled as John knocked on the door, now she was back to nerves and wondering if her hipster jeans and somewhat sparkly shirt was alright.

Raven held the door open for John, well for Trish really, "Go, have a great time and remember when you get back, I want details."

"Goodnight Raven!"

"Don't worry Rae, I'll bring her back in one peice" John promised taking her hand,

"You better cause I wanna play with her when she comes back"

John didn't really have much planned but he hoped that Trish liked it, his intentions were simple at this point, get to know her on a personal level, he only knew snippets and rumors, he wanted to hear it from her pouty pink lips, she already proved she could handle dick but she could she handle the art of conversation. He took her back to his home which he had actually cleaned and opened the door for her.

"I hope you don't mind staying in, I've even cooked dinner"

"Sounds perfect actual" Trish let out in relief, a date with a man was pushing her beyond nervous, the last time she had a date with a man it didn't go very well. At least John was a gentleman, even if it wasn't obvious, Trish would trust Raven, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she proved that with her father and a loaded shot-gun. John pulled back her chair making her smile, chivalry still alive and kicking.

"Thank you"

"Very welcome" John grinned like a child as he went back to his kitchen, "I hope you like what I made,"

"You cook? I'm impressed"

John let out a chuckle as he served up the steak done to perfection, "Rae taught me how, but don't tell her I told you that, she'll never let me hear the end of it"

John set the plates down glad that her eyes were still lit up, if they went down he was in trouble.

"Sounds like you two taught each other alot"

"She was a scared girl when I met her but I still learnt quicker than her father, never under estimate her, it might be the last thing you do"

"You two did a lot of good for each other"

"She helped me with my business, and I made she was kept alive until she had the means to do it herself"

"Well at least someone was helping her, I mean her father seems like an asshole" Trish quickly blushed, she wasn't the type to say or judge someone but Shawn deserved it.

John let out a laugh "What do you mean seems? He is an asshole, but what about you miss Stratus, what is your background that your hiding?"

"I'm not hiding" Trish pouted playfully, "But I can tell you I've never lived like this before"

"Lived how?" John asked kindly, not sounding mean as the question sounded.

"Princess Patricia" Trish said darkly her brown eyes rolling,

"Patricia?"

"What do you think Trish is short for?"

John laughed at his own stupidity "Oh, sorry go on"

"Lets just say that if my mother was here she would say that you and Raven were riff-raff, trash."

"Oh she's one of those"

"Yeah, and when she found out I was gay, well half gay, she hit the wall, threw my dinner along with it. Which is sad really, because I never did get to finish it and I was enjoying it too"

"And how does your Dad feel about it?"

"He's trying to be supportive but I think he's a little relieved that I'm not with Ron anymore"

John let out a grin "Ron? Should I be jealous?"

"Fuck no! I mean no, he's gone and hopefully dead, I mean away from me"

"I think you've been hanging out with Raven a little too much"

"Speakin of my hot girlfriend, I found out that she still loves you so we have a chance to break her, I think thats where you come in, hit her with a weather storm of fine"

John burst out laughing along with Trish, he actually had to stop eating so he wouldn't choke, "I'm sorry Trish" He said once he calmed down, "I'm hittin her with what?"

"A weather storm of fine, she can't resist it"

John let out another chuckle, "Ok, we'll try that but in the meantime Miss Stratus I would like to do something else" He got up and took her hand leading her to the couch. Trish chuckled, their dinner wasn't even finished but neither of them cared. They sat down and softly, almost daringly his lips touched hers. Trish just let herself mould to them, it was different from last night but it was still nice, a kiss so sweet and gentle it made her wonder if all men kissed like John did. His tongue slipped into her mouth so easily she almost didn't notice it, a little grunt escaped her vocal chords, John's body pressed into her's as he pulled her closer. Trish pulled back so she could gasp in air,

"I don't think we should be doing this, we're not allowed to have sex remember"

John cupped her chin, the soft skin under his fingers like heaven, it was a cross between new heaven with the maple skin of Trish and inked skin of Raven, both soft and supple aching to be touched. "There are other things we can do"

Trish tried to control her shaking, but the onslaught of nerves suddenly got to her, by herself she was a bucket of nerves.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want too"

"Can we just sit here and do this? I'm enjoying it" Trish blushed again, those lips on her's was the only thing she could think about right now.

"Sure" John pulled the maple taste back and for a while they just sat and kissed, it was a new experience that Trish never wanted to let go of.

As John promised he dropped her back home in one peice and even walked her to the door, he kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight. He had a little more spring in his step which made Trish happy, she hadn't done too badly for her date, she wasn't even sure why she was so nervous.

"Raven I'm home!"

Feet bounded down the hallway, a few seconds later she emerged looking totally elated, "Hey! How did it go?"

"Really really well, he asked me for a second date, yay!"

Raven hugged her girlfriend, "I'm glad it went well babe, so what did you guys do? I want details" Raven pulled her to the table and forced her down, she took her spot and let her silver eyes gaze into those lovely brown eyes. "So spill"

"Ok, we went to his place"

"Oh my lord, please tell me he cleaned"

"Yes he cleaned" Trish said patiently, she knew Raven wouldn't be silent during this, which in a way was good, she would know without a doubt if Raven was upset by anything, it was the one thing she liked about Raven's big mouth mixed with blunt honesty, you always knew where you were with her.

"And he cooked me dinner"

"He does great steak"

Trish let out a laugh stroking the fingers on Raven's hands, the light scars still peaked through but Trish never asked about them, she was too afraid to hear the answer. "He should, apparently you taught him to cook"

"Oh I teach everyone everything apparently" Raven waved it aside "So what did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about him," "Cool" "And me" "Best subject ever" "And you" "Oh dear God"

Trish laughed taking her hand fully "It wasn't anything bad except for everything"

"If you weren't so pretty and could obviously take me out, I'd slap you Stratus"

Trish batted her eyes, slightly proud that Raven (more or less) said that Trish could beat her in a fight, which they both knew was fiction. "And yet you love me"

"I do love you, thats another reason I won't slap you, you don't hurt the ones you love, unless they like it like that"

"Interesting" Trish's eyes shone as Raven laughed "And then we sat on the couch for a while and just made out, serious dry humping going on"

"As long as he kept it in his pants, but nice, well done to you" Raven gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

"Is that what you did?"

"What, kept John in my pants? Sometimes, but then again its no secret that we've had sex"

"No, had sex with John on the first date and then regretted it, thought maybe you didn't want me making the same mistake"

"Nah, I just wanted it to go smoothly for you and I wanted you at ease and not to feel obligated to bang him again, now he can get to know you. Wow! I _am_ a genius!"

Trish laughed again "So did you have sex with John on the first date?"

"No. We had sex one whole month _before_ our first date"

"What? Ok, you have to tell me that story"

"In the mornin, right now I would like to go to bed"

"For sleep?" Trish raised an eyebrow as her girl stood up and gently pulled her off the chair, that was appreicatied because Trish's legs were still jelly from John's lush lips.

"Depends. Put your hands down your pants, if your wet, that will tell you what we're doing"

"Alright, to the bedroom! But if I call out John's name don't get upset because he's on the brain at the moment"

Raven shrugged it off, "Alright but I'm gonna call out Frank"

"Ok, why?"

Raven shrugged again "I don't know, I was watchin a movie with a guy in it called Frank, if you wanna think about John-boy, I'll think of Frank. Wait, he was ugly, make it Steve"

"Your a nutter" Trish laughed pushing Raven into the bedroom, the door banged shut and the perfect date with John ended with a happy ending from her girlfriend.

**A/N More progression will be made, promise! And FYI when I was writing this chapter I was watching a movie with a guy called Steve, and he was hot, thought I'd throw that in...Onwards! **


	4. Drunken memories

**Chapter 4 Drunken memories**

Long after Trish had fallen asleep, Raven was still awake and thinking about John, the love for him would never go away but she was still hesitant about going there again, it would possibly make things easier but Raven just wasn't sure if she could. What if her and John didn't work, evidently in the end, Trish would have to make a choice and Raven was worried that if it came to that, she would lose. Losing John was bad enough but to lose Trish, well she wasn't sure if she could survive that. Raven shut her eyes and against her will her memory played that night after the business had finished its grand opening.

_Flashback!_

_"Congrats boss, I think that was a great sucess!" Raven hugged him, happy that their idea was working, happy that the idea was now a reality, she pulled away and handed John a beer. "To us!"_

_John took it and clinked it against her's "To us! I am so glad that after all this scrimping and saving, its finally real!"_

_"It took forever but we got there!"_

_For a while they stayed up and drank until they were nothing but two drunks in need of bed. It was there celebration and they intended to enjoy it. After a while John somehow managed to help Raven down to her room, the small girl was clearly drunker than he was, he wasn't sure how she was still standing but she was. They giggled at nothing as John opened the door to her room, Raven crashed on the bed taking John with her, his drunk frame resting on hers. John wanted to move but he was too busy laughing along with Raven. Finally he pulled himself up, and tried to remember what he was meant to be doing. Raven was trying to take her shirt off but being as drunk as she was, she only managed to wind up in a wrestling match which she was currently losing. _

_"John! help! My shirt won't come off!"_

_Not thinking straight, John laughed and helped the young girl take off her shirt. Once it was on the floor things just spiralled out of control. He wasn't sure who kissed who, but they kissed and John found himself doing the one thing he promised he would never do. _

_When he woke in the morning, he remembered what he did, the evidence was next to him butt-naked and snoring peacefully, he felt sick straight to the stomach, he had promised that he would never cross that line and yet he had. When Raven finally woke up, John was gone and she had to go and find him so they could talk about last night. He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, or lunch, she wasn't sure which. _

_"John about last night" "Nothing happened"_

_"We both know thats not true"_

_He gave her the hardest look he could. "Raven, last night was a mistake, it shouldn't of happened and it won't happen again"_

_Raven gave him a sad look and went back to her room to cry, it may of been done while she was drunk but that didn't mean that it didn't mean anything, why was he so hell bent on making it a mistake? Couldn't he see that she loved him? _


	5. KO

**Chapter 5 KO**

Raven wasn't sure when she fell back to sleep but she had and now she was being woken up by the furious banging, angrily she pulled herself up and put on some clothes. Trish was still sleeping peacefully so Raven made sure she was quiet when she shut the bedroom door, when she came out to the ranch slider, she had no idea who the guy on the side was. Keeping the bolt down so the door wouldn't open all the way, she pulled it back enough to speak to him.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I was looking for Trish" He got out nervously, twiddling his thumbs and looking around the house nervously.

"She's asleep, can I take a message" Raven said carefully, this guy was too young to be her father, a brother maybe or, Raven concluded who it was and behind the saftey of her house she reached for the crowbar sitting safely on the other side of the counter, since Mark's visit, she now kept it on the counter by the front door incase she needed it. "I take it you're Ron"

"Yeah, Trish's boyfriend"

"Funny, she told me you guys broke up" Raven clenched the crowbar tighter.

"No she only thinks that, Trish is my property so go and get her so I can take her home"

Raven stepped back and swung viciously, Ron's back hit the porch with a vengence, he wasn't sure how long it took but the next he knew he was staring down the barrel of a double barrel shotgun, a mad woman on the other end.

"Two things, Trish isn't property, and she is no longer with you. If you come here again or make trouble in any other way for her, I will be coming back and I will shoot you. Do you understand?"

Ron didn't say anything so Raven shot the ground by his feet, a nice hole appearing beside him, now he knew she meant business.

"Understand Ron? Trish is no longer with you, she is with me and if you come near my girlfriend, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, now leave. You have three seconds to get off my porch or I will open fire"

Ron scrambled up and fled, Raven shook her head as she went inside. Trish was up and looking at her all pale faced "Um"

Raven put the gun down and made sure the door was well locked, "Don't worry he won't be back, and I only got all psycho because he started saying that you property and that you were his."

"Um" Trish said again, now a little fearful that her thought resounding in her head was right, Raven however gave her a gentle hug.

"Trishy don't worry, I won't get psycho like that on you, and if the day comes if we break up, I give you my word I'll let you go, I won't become a crazy stalker."

Trish let out a sigh that her fear had been squashed and Raven didn't seem pissed at her thoughts, "Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Its ok hun, I get it. Ron deserved it and you and I both know that, Besides it'll be a cold day in hell when that asshole comes on to my property and starts demanding shit, rule of thumb, the one with the gun is the only one to make the demands"

Trish let out a giggle, "Well you have the gun now Raven, what demands do you wish to make?"

"Oh I love this game!" Raven cheered "Come with me and I'll start with my list of demands"


	6. You can't have it all

**Chapter 6 You can't have it all**

Before work started Trish and Raven were pulling tables into place and making sure everything was ready for the day or night as it were. Trish had recieved a message from John that morning, he wanted another date which she accepted in a heart beat. Raven had gone back to her normal self, she hadn't said a word about Ron or the shotgun, she was pretty much back to her usual loving self. Raven helped Trish pull the last table into place and set it up, Beth came over and wrapped a beefy arm around both there necks, Beth was quite an intimidating woman to look at, muscled up with her flowing blonde hair, blue eyes that seemed to stab you when she looked in your direction, Beth however could be a real pussycat at times, like right now for instance.

"Heard you guys are in love! That is so sweet" She mashed them into arms almost strangling them. When Raven and Trish were busy getting together, Beth was away on holiday, now that she was back she was catching up on all the gossip.

"Thanks Beth" Raven removed herself from the blonde and then unhooked Trish. "So how was the holiday?"

"Good. Met me a man! He is so pretty and he has the most adorable accent"

"Lemme guess, he's Italian?"

Beth gave Raven a playful shove "Oh haha! Yes he's from Italy, he has the most adorable name, Santino"

Raven and Trish glanced at each other as Beth started going on about her 'Italian stallion' Thankfully work was about to begin and they could leave the blonde glamazon to her fantasies.

Work was the same as usual, except that Trish and Raven freely flirted and gently nudged each other, everyone looked at them, seeing young love was always good to see, it didn't matter that they were both women. Of course as it was expected several men asked if they could be the meat in their lesbian sandwich, if Raven didn't have certain aspects that she had to uphold, she would of punched them. For once in her life she ignored it and went on with work. After work Raven and Nattie were clearing the tables and making sure everything was clean, Trish had decided to get changed seeing as how the night was a colder one than she was used too, she wasn't quite sure how Raven managed it but the young girl just didn't feel the cold, Raven was like a human heater.

Trish came out of the bathroom in her warmest gear and almost bowled straight into John, "Man don't do that, almost gave me a freaking heart attack"

John let out a soft chuckle, "Sorry about that Trishy, I wanted to give you this"

He gave her a single red rose, soft petals and a short stem free of thorns, Trish stuck it behind her ear. The red going perfectly with the blonde. "Thank you, its very sweet"

John lent down and brushed his lips against her's, Trish let him have that much before pulling away, "I better go incase Raven starts thinking I was kidnapped"

John gently took her wrist holding her there for a moment, "I heard about what happened, are you ok?"

"What happened now?"

"Ron. Raven and her shotgun"

Trish waved it aside, that was history now as far as she was concerned, with any luck Ron would take the hint and leave her alone. "Raven took care of that, so thats the end of it"

"But you have a doubt, I can see it in your brown eyes"

Trish bit her lip, quickly she scanned the area for Raven, she didn't want her knowing this but Trish couldn't help it "Is Raven violent?"

John laughed, he couldn't help it, asking if Rae was violent was like asking if the sky was blue. "Yeah Trish, thats kinda the first thing you notice about Raven"

"No I mean like domestic violence, I love her but I don't wanna" Trish trailed off she couldn't believe that she was thinking that about Rae but she just couldn't help it, Ron was never violent either until he slapped the taste outta her mouth and decided that one way or another she would give him head.

John drew her into a hug, "Raven would never hurt you Trish, only those who hurt you. Its hard to explain but I know her, she would never hurt you not even on accident, although she will say repeatedly that she will slap you, wait thats me and thats when I'm being a prick"

Trish let out a laugh, now she felt better, Trish justifyed that she had a reason to be a bit paranoid given Ron and her mother, but looking back Trish realised she was being silly, Raven had drawn her shotgun only twice, once on her father for insulting Trish and once on Ron for insulting Trish, Trish only felt more loved and protected. As scary as it was, it was also nice someone cared enough to draw a deadly weapon.

"Now do you feel better Trish?"

Trish gave a soft pout, "I don't know I might need another kiss John, that makes me feel better"

John gave a little chuckle before lowering his lips to her's, it was only a brush before he pulled away and told her to go and meet Rae, she would be waiting. John promised that he would see her that weekend and apparently he had something special planned.

"Didn't think you would be one to poke a psycho bear, or play with insane fire"

John blushed slightly but tried not to let Randy see that, "I'm not doing either Randy, but thanks for that weird analogy"

Randy gave him a harsh look, "You're sleeping with your ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Of course Rae is gonna find out and she will kill you, no warning just a nice hole in the head from her shotgun"

"Don't think that will happen"

"Why?"

"Because Rae already knows."

Randy gave him a puzzled look, "So you're banging Trish and Rae already knows? Does Trish know that Raven knows?"

"Yes. Me and Raven are dating the same girl, but there is a problem already"

"Which is?"

"I want her back too, I want both of them but so far its just me and Trish and Trish and Raven"

Randy let out a deep belly laugh "Trust you to take a great situation and find something to bitch about"

"I'm not bitching Randy, I just know that I'm in love with two women and one of them I can't have"

Randy wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Well you know what they say John, you can't have it all"

"I'd be the luckiest man alive if I could"

"Yeah you would be, two hotties like Rae and Trish, man you're one lucky bastard"


	7. Remember the love

**Chapter 7 Remember the love**

_Flashback! Yayness!_

Raven tried to keep the tears from her eyes but she knew this was the best thing to do, she couldn't stay with a man she loved and knowing that he would never love her back, knowing that he would just say that everything that had happened was a mistake, it was never going to be right so she was leaving, Raven had no idea where she was going, she figured that she would hitch to her Uncle Hunter's then from there maybe onto her great grandparents, Raven had never felt so alone when she realised that the only family she had left was an Uncle she barely knew and Grandparents that may as well as been strangers, but staying here with John was no longer an option. Just as the last of her black clothing had been piled into her bag John opened the door, for a moment in time she expected to hear her father's mocking voice,

'Running away again Raven? No one will take you, stop being so dramatic! You're not gonna leave so stop acting like a child!"

Instead she only heard the sad deepness that belonged to John. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

Raven wanted to scream at him, scream and punch, 'Because I love you and you don't love me! Because I can't stay here knowing that!'

"I have to go John" Raven settled for that, she could just hope that he stood aside like her father did, only her father knew she would be back, filthy and crying because the world was cruel, to be fair when Raven first started running she was only nine, there wasn't much a nine year old could do against the world, she returned home for many reasons but the number one reason was; _Better the evil you know than the evil you don't_, Raven would rather her father's evil than the worlds, at least with Shawn she knew what to expect.

"No you don't" John said softly moving so his body was blocking her exit.

Raven let out a sigh and let a stray tear run down her face, before John saw it she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Yeah I do, I can't stay here when you..." Raven stopped before taking a breath "I just have to leave, it's too hard"

For a moment they just looked at each other, she couldn't get out when he was standing there blocking her only exit, she wished she could just go through him like she learnt to do with everything else but that was easier said than done, she didn't want to hurt him even if it meant staying trapped. He latched onto her wrist, enough to stop her from moving out of his reach,

"I should go John"

"I think you should stay" John said softly, now that her leaving seemed real he wasn't so willing to say good-bye, he knew this day would come but he always thought it would be because they both agreed it was the right thing, John knew different, it wasn't the right time, it was Raven leaving because he couldn't admit that he loved her, he promised himself that he would never fall in love with her but the heart wanted what the heart wanted.

"What possible reason could I have for staying? There's nothin for me here" Raven tried to wipe the tears away before he saw them but it was too late. His soft fingers touched her cheek, a second later replaced with his lips. Now that alcohol wasn't a factor he could really appriciate just how good and right this felt. He held on to her, deepening the moment as much as he could. Her arms dropped free and slithered around his neck, dreams had never been this real so she wanted to hold onto it. John let his hands fall to her hair, his fingers grasping at everything she was, just so if she still left he would at least have a clear image of her. Raven pressed into him, his body wasn't nearly close enough for her liking. John picked her up, those nimble almost bandy legs wrapping around his waist. John put her down and broke his lips from her's, Raven was now officially lost and confused, why the hell would he kiss her and then break away like it meant nothing. She was really starting to hate that about him, making his move and then saying it meant nothing. John looped his hand in her's and gently pulled her from the room. Without a word Raven was made to follow behind, he led her to his bedroom which was no different to her room with the exception of the double bed which shockingly was made. John kissed her again letting her fall into his arms, her small weight against his made him realise further that this was where she was meant to be. John let his hands pull up her shirt until he had no choice but to break away, he pulled it off and instantly went back to her lips, the softness of them making him forget his stupid promise not to love her, loving her was just pure logic and he would know about logic. He picked her up again and plonked her in the middle of his bed, his lean body slithering up the lenth of her body until he was hovering over her's and his lips were working the magic again. Raven let her hands touch every inch of him, the skin hidden by his clothes slowly came into reach. It was like a dance, their lips kissing skin as the clothing started to sail through the air. John took his time to just scour her naked frame, she was far more beautiful than she gave herself credit for, colourful yet soft skin, lean yet curvy limbs, it was enough to make his dick jump, it was begging for release. He wanted this to be slow, first time round was a drunken rush, he didn't want that again, he wanted something she would remember even when (if) she got dementia. Starting at her flowing neck pulse he nuzzled and licked his blazing trail down to the valley between her breasts, Raven tried to keep everything to herself but it was hard, the more his skin touched her's the more she needed him in the most intimate of places. John curved his lips around her nipple, pulling and biting softly, Raven pressed her chest up, the electricity was more intense than she ever dreamed possible, she let her hands run over his short hair and down his muscled arms. Little whimpers leaked from her vocal chords, skin on skin had never felt so good. His lips left her nipples and trailed down her belly, a little whimper encouraged him, his lips nipping at that black ball lodged in her belly-button. Raven let out another yelp as he trailed to her mound, gently he pried her legs open and the mere smell of her was enough to make him jump again. It was getting far harder to control but somehow he managed it. He let his tongue lick a nice neat line up the centre of her, Raven let out the most erotic, breathy gasp. They kept coming as his tongue kept licking, taking in every drop of sweet honey that was oozing out of her. When he let a finger join his tongue Raven let out the most delicious shake, John smirked against the folds, he had his newest weapon. He let a finger snake inside and twist slightly, earning himself another shake and shudder, John decided to give her what her body was craving, a nice sweet release. John let another finger enter her, his lips pressing down on that little ball, flicking it with his tongue. Raven couldn't keep it together, the war inside her was at full throttle, her vocal chords ignored her plea to be silent, her body disreguarding her order to stop moving, John was pushing something inside her that was so good that the simple orders of her body were simply being ignored and overlooked. John pulled away just when she thought for sure that she was going to die, instead he let his lips fall onto her's again, her arm snaked around his neck and for a moment she didn't feel anything and then suddenly there was pushing, soft and gentle, and then wicked pain shooting up the core, she wasn't quite sure why there was pain but the moment he tried to pull away it started to leave. When he pushed back inside her, still slow but fast, the pain just melted. All Raven could feel was him inside her, stretching her out and making her shake again. John kept the tempo slow for a moment until he felt her legs wrap around his back ushering him in further and pretty the tempo was pushed and the bed creaked out its special symphony. At the last moment she managed to usher him on to his back, her hips straddling his thick waist, he seemed to go deeper but that only made her move faster, that flame burnt a hole in her and she needed the burn to go further until it had burnt itself out. She felt the hotness explode inside her and came on so fast that she had no choice but give it some warm juices of her own. They kept moving until the human body had no choice but to just stop on it's own.

Now that Raven had remembered the love she wasn't quite sure how long she could resist it, she wanted too but at the end of it she wanted to go back to that 'first' time they had shared. It was something she would remember long after her slip into pleasant dementia.


	8. Let the darkness take hold

**Chapter 8 Let the darkness take hold**

While Trish pottered around the house getting ready for her second date with John, Raven as always sat on the bench sipping coffee and trying not to laugh, Trish as flustered as she was, just couldn't keep the smile from her face, her words came out a mile a minute, she seemed even more nervous than she was before.

"Trishy calm down! It will be fine" Raven laughed putting her cup down, "It'll be fine, a movie and dinner isn't something to be nervous about"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one going on a date with a hot guy that probably expects a sex goddess and instead gets me"

Raven let out a dramatic gasp of horror "Trishy! You never told me you were goin' out with Randy!"

"Haha very funny, now I'm concerned that you think Randy is hot"

"Randy is hot, I won't deny that man his hotness, it's all he has goin' for him, but I am strictly yours and yours alone, well maybe Ray Sawyers too, but mostly yours."

Now Trish let out a gasp, "Half of you goes to Ray Sawyer, half of you goes to Randy, whats left for Trish?"

"I could leave you with a lock of hair, would that help?"

Trish let out a giggle, her nerves going down a little, reaching out she stroked a stray silver ringlet, "It's just you and me now lock of hair,"

Raven gave her a gentle nudge, "Stop playin' with me awesome hair and get ready for John, I never thought I would say that"

"Are you going to be ok while I'm gone?" Trish asked pulling on her coat before fluffing her hair out.

"No I won't be ok, I'll be pining for you while you're gone, I'll probably plonk myself at the table and wait for you to get home"

"Well as long as you have coffee ready for me when I get back"

"Oh honey!" Raven laughed "There is always coffee waiting, silly girl, when do I not have coffee? Seriously, when have you seen me without coffee?"

"Good point" Trish kissed her cheek lovingly "I'll be back at some point, depending on how the sex goes with Randy, I mean John, yeah John thats who is takin' me out tonight"

"As long as you have fun Trishy"

Once Trish was gone, Raven settled down on the lazy-boy with yet another cup of coffee and watched some mind numbing television. Her mind wasn't anywhere in particular, the stray thought of Trish having a good time with John peaked every now and then, but other than that her mind was blank. It had been a while since that had happened, Raven was thankful for it. It was rare that she had nothing going on her brain, there were no thoughts, no ideas, worries or doubts. When she was like this, it was pure and utter relief. Her relief was short lived however, a vicious banging flooded her door, in the dark she couldn't see who was banging, tentively she put her coffee down and reached for the shot-gun beside her chair. She kept weapons everywhere in the house, paranoia and living with her father had ingrained in her to be armed as much as possible. Raven cocked it back as the banging continued.

"Who is it?" Raven called out sweetly as she aimed the gun the door, whoever it was stopped banging long enough to speak.

"Relax, its just me, wanted too see if you were ok?"

Raven sighed in relief, putting the gun down she opened the door, "Randy, what the hell are you doing? Banging around like someone owed you money"

Randy let a grin slide onto his face as Raven put her gun down on the table, "Sorry, I heard that your girl is on a date with John, thought I'd keep you company"

"Aw how sweet of you" Raven laughed sitting at the table, two seconds later Randy joined her. "So you's know, I won't be foolin around with you while there out, it don't work like that"

Randy looked at her a little hurt, "Is that why you think I'm here? I only wanted to keep you company while your girlfriend bangs your ex-boyfriend"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "Sure put like that, it sounds bad."

He gave her a long probing look, he didn't usually give looks like that, usually he didn't care what was in a girl's head, but with Raven he cared, especially if it could save his life. "You're really ok with sharing Trish with your ex"

Raven let out a shrug, "I didn't think I would either, but I am cool with it. Plus it's kinda hot if you think about it"

Randy let out a chuckle, "Yeah I have been thinkin about it, only instead of John, its me"

"It would be weird if you kept John in the equation, although that might explain alot"

Randy laughed again as Raven got up to the jug, "Spose you would like a coffee Orton"

"Well if you're gonna offer like that, I don't think thats wise"

"Oh relax, I won't poison you"

"Aw, that almost sounded sweet"

Raven shrugged "Not really, I left the poison in my other pants"

After Randy had gone home, Raven took her gun and went back to her chair, it was still early and she guessed that right now, Trish would be getting her dessert, Raven let a smile come to her lips, thinking of her girl and her ex didn't make her angry, it made her horny. Raven relaxed back in her chair and just let her relaxed mind drift, maybe she should let John have another shot with her, after all he was the only one that knew about all the dark parts of her soul, he knew all about her but still deep down he loved her. Or had loved her at least, Raven wasn't sure if he still loved her or just wanted her out of lust, either way she was getting more and more tempted to let him in again, but still a part of her had doubts. Raven shut her eyes for a moment, but when her eyes opened slight banging was echoing around her. Picking her gun up she ventured from her seat and too the back door. Throwing it open all she saw was darkness, but the sounds still banged around her. Going inside she locked the door, Raven made sure her gun was loaded, venturing to the other part of the house she aimed her deadly barrel at any potential threats. Raven stopped slightly, her front door was slightly ajar which didn't put her at ease. Raven pushed it shut and locked it, taking herself back through the small house, she made sure that she was ready. She was ready, but that blow to her head wasn't something she expected. Her gun tumbled across the floor as another blow came to her neck, Raven rolled over and kicked out, trying to catch the attacker off guard, she heard a slight moan but another vicious blow reigned on her tiny frame. They just kept coming as she crawled her way to the gun, she refused to let this go without fighting. They turned her over and looked her face over, their boss didn't mention how beautiful she was, all three of them looked her over with temptation. Raven kept inching her way while they were distracted, her blood and bruising did nothing to taint her beauty. Raven made her way to the gun, turning like an action hero she shot and one of them fell. Raven took aim again and aimed at the second man, he kicked the gun away and all Raven felt was vicious blows, she wasn't sure who it was or why they were doing this, but they beat her until all she could do was lay in the middle of the floor and bleed. When it was finally over, they gave her cruel looks as they ventured away, their injured man would live but from the looks of it, Raven wouldn't.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, she's pretty beat down. I don't think she'll live long enough for her girlfriend to get home"

An angry growl radiated through the phone, "What did I tell you Roman? Don't under estimate her! You must watch her die to actually make sure that she is dead"

Roman growled in annoyance, flipping his cell down he looked at his friends, Seth was in pretty bad shape but he would live, "Dean take Seth to the hospital, I'll go see if the girl is dead"

While Dean made sure Seth got to a hospital to stop him from bleeding out anymore than he already had, Roman went back to the house to watch the girl die where she lay bleeding. Roman made his way back inside the dark home, venturing quietly as he and his men had came, when he made it to the tiny hallway where he had left her to die, Roman's dark face turned white, Raven was gone and so was her gun. Roman searched all over the tiny house, tearing it apart in search for the young bleeding girl but he didn't find her, he tried to keep himself under control but he wasn't getting very far. This is what Mark meant by under estimating Raven, he had left her alone and now she was gone and now she had a fully loaded shot gun and every reason in the world to be pissed off.

**A/N A little extra drama never hurt no-body and there is a reason for it and it will be explained, but first John and Trish's second date! Yay!**


	9. Smooth moves

**Chapter 9 Smooth moves**

When John pulled back the door, Trish was waiting patiently on his door step. His plan was simple, dinner and a movie. Something to relax them and lull them into a sense of security.

"Hey Trish, come in" John moved aside so she could in, he had made some effort. A romantic candle lit dinner, cheesy somewhat but still she liked it, the idea that someone like him could be romantic.

"It's beautiful John" Trish breathed as he actually pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit down.

"Thought I would make some effort, or more effort as it were"

Trish liked his efforts, it proved so much to his character, it wasn't something she would expect of Ron, he always said that chilvary and romance was dead. Looking at John, he proved that it was alive and kicking.

After dinner John led her back to the couch to watch a movie, she had already said that she wasn't a chick flick kind of girl, so he opted for a comedy with her favourite actor, he could retain information despite what people said. Trish settled into his arms and watched the movie, his fingers made slight patterns on her bare leg. It didn't take long for them to get distracted, John's lips found her's, a sweet lingering that he just couldn't stop, he knew that maybe he should but he couldn't, her lush lips felt too good. Trish let her tongue take control and slide into his mouth. A grunt escaped his lips making her shiver, she had made him do that and pride bounced all around her small frame. Trish shivered in his arms, his hand pawing down her arm and down her legs, giving a gentle squeeze every now and then. John took a risk and let his hand fall to her breasts, groping through the material and pushing Trish closer to the edge. John pulled away to let her breathe, her brown eyes lit up with wonder and nerves. He took her lips again pulling her body closer until she was perched on his hips, Trish just breathed him in, the scent and body of a man had never felt like this and she needed more of it. He let his lips slide to her throat, flicking his tongue at the quickening pulse. Trish couldn't help the sharp intake of breath, his fingers clawing at her buttons as his tongue flicked her pulse into flowing faster. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His lips left her neck and took a pink nipple into his mouth, Trish let her hand play over his short locks, rocking her hips gently, she felt him jump beneath her, igniting a spark like none other. John picked her up and let her body hit the couch, for a moment Trish thought she did something wrong. John pushed something on the couch and it sprung out like a bed, now they would be far more comfortable, John took off his shirt and tossed it beside her's, taking her lips again Trish was transported instantly back to that place of lust. Now she could feel every inch of him and it just made her head spin like never before. Again his lips worshipped her skin as they flowed down to her breasts, Trish pushed herself up to his lips, she needed more of him, he was a drug and already she was addicted and hanging out for a fix. John pulled his lips from her nipples and down to her jeans, inching slowly in case she changed her mind he popped the buttons and pulled them down her heavenly legs. Trish couldn't help but giggle, his eyes had just lit up like christmas had come. John kissed up her legs, savouring the taste on his tongue. The lacy red's were pulled down and tossed over his shoulder hurriedly, they didn't matter to him, the taste that was oozing out was what was more important. Trish tensed up for a moment in ultimate pleasure, feeling him wash over her was more intense than she thought. It felt so good that she had to stop herself from screaming the walls down. John kept pushing his tongue over her, tasting the goodness that flowed out. Trish let out another strangled gasp, his fingers opening her up and making her wince with pleasure, it felt so much better than the first time, it was natural and she couldn't help herself, she let the grunts flow from her body without resistance. John pushed his fingers faster, moving naturally with her flowing body. Trish tensed up again and let the joy float out of her body, she couldn't help it, the intensity had finally won and now she had to surrender. John lapped up all he could making sure that no spot was left untouched. He gave her a soft kiss before tending to his jeans, he needed to get out of them before the circulation was lost forever. When he was naked, she lent out tentively and touched the swollen organ in front of her, he couldn't help but jump, her light touch did more than she realised. As much as he wanted her to touch him like that, John had to push her away, he needed a release like never before and he wanted to be inside her, pushing her to another orgasm. He smothered her soft skin with his as he pushed inside her genlty, Trish let out a moan, the novelty of feeling him inside her hadn't yet faded, she didn't expect it too, at least not yet. John moved slow at first, locking his hands in her's so they could move together. Trish let her lips sweep up his chest, over his neck and anywhere else she could reach. He moved faster, needing to feel her around him until they were moulded together. Her nails raked his back leaving slight scratches, he let out a growl as he moved faster, everything got to him at once and John needed release while he could do it. Trish felt the new warmth spread throughout her, her eyes snapped shut in bliss as he let his body recover from the sudden high. When her eyes opened, she was staring at those lovely blue eyes.

"You ok?"

Trish nodded weakly, "Yeah, you?"

He kissed her softly, "Oh yeah"

They stayed like that for a while, Trish didn't want to leave but she knew maybe she should in case Raven got worried. When she did get up and John helped her get dressed, Trish decided that she would like to stay and perhaps spend the night in his bed.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" John asked, he looked to her clothing knowing that he would fun ripping it off again.

"Yeah, just wanna text Raven and let her know whats going on, so she don't get worried"

"Fair enough"

Trish picked up her phone and turned it on, when it was loaded up the thing vibrated in her hand, she was surprised to see a message from her girlfriend. Opening it up, her face wrinkled with confusion. _St Vincents_. _Rating 10_

"What the hell does that mean?" Trish muttered to herself, John looked at her

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a text from Raven." Trish showed it to him, his face went pale as he read it. "John what is it? What's wrong?"

He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys, "_St Vincents_ is the hospital, rating ten means she's hurt pretty badly"

Trish hurried along with him out to the car, hoping that Raven would be ok long enough for them to arrive.


	10. Wants & needs

**Chapter 10 Wants & needs**

Trish let out a gasp when she opened the door to where her Raven was, ten seemed like a mild term for how she was, she looked a lot worse, brusies welted her body, she looked more dead than alive. True to Raven fashion she was still consious, barely but she was still with them.

"It looks worse than it feels" Raven croaked sitting up as much as she could.

"Raven what happened?" Trish didn't want to move from her spot, afraid that if she even got closer to her, Raven would somehow die.

"I got beat down pretty bad, I'll be fine though, I always am"

"Raven who did this to you?" John asked quietly, seeing her like that was almost too much to take.

"I don't know Cena,"

"You do know, I know you do"

"John can you take Trish home, stay with her the night, I have a feeling that whoever did this might come back"

He punched the wall angrily, "Not until you start talking! Who did this to you?"

"I told you, I don't know" Raven got out calmly, "Now take Trish home and stay with her"

"I'm staying here with you," Trish cut in sitting down beside her girlfriend and taking her injured hand, Raven tried not to wince in pain.

"Trish you can't, I think whoever did this to me might come back to finish the job, I don't want them hurting you just to get to me"

John let out a breath, "Alright we'll go but before we do you are gonna tell us everything"

Raven's glassy silver eyes stared deep into those baby blue's, she knew that he was telling the truth and it was now time to come clean. "I don't know the men who attacked me and I don't know why, but I have a feeling it has to do with Mark"

"The big guy that came to the house? Why would he attack you?" Trish asked, alarm rising in her throat. From what she had seen of him, Raven was lucky to be alive.

"Yeah him. He's in love with me"

They just looked at her, that wasn't something they expected to hear.

"Mark has this issue in his head, he thinks that I'm in love with him as well, which I assure I'm not. I don't know what his issue is but I think thats why I was attacked, if he can't have me, no one can"

"We should go to the police" Trish said quietly, her brown eyes staying right away from her girlfriend, looking at her she only saw the current state and she didn't need reminding of that, not when it would stay with her forever.

Raven laughed before hacking and coughing, "Police? His brother is the head officer, Glen Jacobs does what ever his big brother tells him too,"

"Then what can we do?"

Raven didn't say anything, she just shut her eyes. John and Trish waited patiently but Raven didn't say anything else. Light snores puffed from her body making John sigh tiredly.

"And she's asleep. C'mon Trish I'll take you home. We'll come back first thing in the morning"

Her eyes popped open suddenly "Sorry this morphine is kickin my ass. What was I sayin? Oh yeah, Mark has decided that if he can't have me, no one can which is why he sent his bitches to take me out. Gotta admit it was a good effort, just not good enough"

"Raven is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, get me out of this bed and take me home, I wanna sleep in my own bed damnit"

"Sorry hun, no can do" John said softly, those silver eyes flicked to him "You're here! I didn't think you would come"

"Course I would, I had to know if you were ok"

"I will be, I can't say the same for those assholes that attacked me,"

"Raven, please don't go after them. Just let us take care of it"

Her eyes shut again and more snoring came out. Trish kissed her softly on the cheek, "Lets go, she needs to rest"

"Can you bring me coffee? Really need caffine right now. Caffine good"

"In the morning, get some rest all right" John let himself go for a moment, kissing her nose she let out the cutest moan.

John took Trish's hand and led her from the hospital room, he saw it in Trish's eyes, searing guilt. He knew because he felt it too, if they had been with her then maybe she would've been alright. He also knew that Raven wouldn't see it that way.

It was early hours of the morning when Raven woke, the morphine had long gone and the pain was back, that was a good thing, it told her she was still alive. Pushing herself from the bed was alot harder than she first thought. The pain was crippling, pushing waves of sickness over her faster and faster. Raven had to keep moving, the more she moved the easier it would become. Sliding on a hospital robe, she made sure she had her shotgun, how she managed to smuggle it in to a hospital was mind boggling, even Raven wasn't sure how she managed it, but that was something she could address later. Inching out of the room, she only saw the odd nurse wondering around emptying bed pans and giving out pills, she had a little under half an hour to do what she set out to do, half an hour could go by like a flash, especially when your slow moving due to injury. Still dragging her body she made it to where she needed to be, the list of patients in the hospital, she wasn't quite sure why they left something like that lying about but to be fair she was in the Nurse's station, it was meant to be for staff eyes only. It didn't say names, it said what they were in for, true to what she thought, there she was. Room thirteen, badly beaten. It wasn't much of a description but it was enough. Raven rubbed it out and put broken arm in its place. It was enough to lead them away, her eyes scaled the board again until she found what she was looking for. Room 41, GSW, leg. She had spent enough time in the hospital to know their stupid code, GSW meant gun shot wound, it also meant that the police weren't too far behind. Raven hobbled as fast she could to room 41, it was upstairs and her precious thirty minutes were slowly counting down. At long last she made it and there he was lying like her prize. Raven carefully shut the door and disabled his call bell. She just gazed at him, his rough beard, his blonde and black hair. He didn't look cold and relentless, but still she knew better.

When Seth opened his eyes, those cold silver orbs were dancing nastily down at him, he jolted for the call bell, Raven held it in her slender fingers, her other arm cradling the shot gun.

"Start talkin"

Seth just looked at her, not believing that she would pull the trigger in cold blood.

She cocked it back, "I said start talkin"

"What do you want to know Raven?"

"So you do know who I am, lets start with who you are and why you came into my house"

"Up holding justice"

"And what injustice did I commit?"

"I wasn't told. Only Roman was told."

Raven kept her gun up but casually decided to lean on his bed, right on his injured leg. He yelled out in hopes that someone would hear him, "Sorry sweetheart, but they can't hear you, not in this wing at least, not with crazy Fred right next door. It's just lucky for me, that you two sound alike"

Seth let out rugged gasps as she took her small weight off his injury, "So wanna tell me who you are?"  
"Seth Rollins."

"So Seth, I know you know the full details as to why I was attacked, so why don't you start talking and quickly, I'm starting to lose patience"

"Mark told us to attack you" "Yeah I figured that much out, go on"

"He said that you were cheating on him and you needed to be taught a lesson, he asked us to finish you off"

"So I was right, funny how that works. Now the question is, what do I do now?"

"I told you so you wouldn't kill me"

"When did we make that arrangement?" Raven smirked pointing her gun right between his eyes,

"Please!"

Raven heard the steps before he did, they were coming to check on him as per their rounds, "Say goodnight Rollins" Raven smacked him back to the black oblivion with the butt of her gun. Like the slippery snake she was, when the nurses came in, she slid out. By the time they figured out that he was hurt due to her gun, she was long gone. On her way home with nothing but a shot gun for comfort. Being at the hospital was too dangerous now, being at home wasn't much better but at least at home, she knew every nook and cranny like the back of her hand, and if they came for her again, she would be ready.


	11. Go back

**Chapter 11 Go back**

With nothing but her shot gun for company, Raven made her way home. She knew it was dangerous but she just couldn't stand being away any longer, nor could she stand sharing the hospital with one of the men that tried to kill her. Raven glanced at the watch she had hanging by the front door, a little after midday, not that that surprised her, she was slower so time rushed on despite the dragging feeling, Raven painfully hobbled up the steps and along the porch, she knew the door was locked and the only way in would be through the bathroom window, thankfully it was never locked and even in her injured state could easily peel through it. Slipping like a snake, she landed gracefully on the bathroom floor, she half expected John or Trish to be in there but it was nothing but empty. Still moving slowly, she crept out the door and down the hall to her room, what she wanted to do more than anything was curl up next to Trish and sleep. Neither John nor Trish were in the room, at first she didn't even expect them to be home but she heard his loud voice coming from the kitchen so that was alright, at least she had back up.

"I'll just grab my coat" Trish said as her voice drifted closer to Raven, her jacket was in Raven's room so of course thats where the blonde beauty headed, her heart almost lept from her chest when she spied Raven in there leaning on her gun like a third leg.

"Raven!"

"Hey" She said weakly, "Sorry, I was comin to say I was here but I really just wanna sleep."

John barrelled down the hall when he heard Trish's shout, "Raven! What are you doing?"

"Um I live here" Even with her extensive injuries, she still had that infamous dry wit. "I just wanna get changed and go to sleep"

"Raven you have to go back to the hospital, you're hurt"

"Thanks for that, I didn't know that until you pointed it out right this second"

"Rae, John' right, you have to go back to the hospital"

"Sorry lady and gentleman but I ain't goin back, not when I'm a sittin duck for those clowns"

"You mean there at the hospital?"

"Yes Cena, I shot one of them remember? He's there and I don't wanna be anywhere where he is"

"Raven you're hurt, how are you going to survive if your not in the hospital?"

"Guess thats a risk I gotta take" Raven wheezed, "Little tip, if your enemy knows where you are then move, if I stay at the hospital then that only makes it easier for them to find me"

"And did you ever think that if they come here, then me and Trish could be in trouble?"

"Trust me if they come back here, I'll be ready for them but as of right now, I need to sleep" Raven managed to get out just as the front door flooded with banging, erupting with random shouting, "And now my father is here, thats just great"

"Raven! Get out here! We need to chat!"

Taking her gun she limped the best she could down to the front door, there was no point in trying to stop her, Raven's stubborn-ness knew no bounds especially when she was right and that happened quite alot.

When she managed to open the door, her father gasped in shock, he had heard about the attack but he only thought that it was a minor cut and a few bruises, he didn't expect Raven to look like the walking dead. She pointed that gun at him, a bit un-steady but still Shawn had no thought of making a move, if there was one thing he could admit about his daughter it was the fact that she never ever missed her target,

"My girl! What happened?"

"Like you don't know. Your friend hired three bastards to attack me, in my own house too!"

Shawn looked her up and down, he really couldn't believe that someone had done this to her, someone had hurt her this badly and yet she was still standing there ready to take (and dish out) more. She really was a fighter.

"Is everything ok? We got worried when we didn't hear any shots" Trish asked gently coming down the hall with John. Shawn looked to the blonde,

"Everything is fine honey, I think I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for what I said to you, I had no right and I hope you can forgive me"

Trish had no idea what to say so she didn't say anything, instead she looked to Raven for a little bit of help.

"Yeah thats so nice Dad, but to why you're really here?"

"I heard you were beaten" "Told you, you already knew"

"I didn't know it was my friend who hired people to attack you"

"Really? I'm shocked at that really, considering you and Mark have been friends for so long and everytime I went missin, it was him who was hired to retrieve me, so tell me did Mark think of this by himself or did you ask him to hire people to murder me"

"Murder?" Shawn's eyes widended, "What do you mean murder?"

Raven let out a cold snort of evil laughter, "I mean bastard, that those three douche's were meant to kill me, thats what Mark told them to do"

"So how'd you escape?" Shawn asked, he was nothing but curious now,

"Clearly they don't know what you know" Raven let out a hint of that old devious smile, her father knew damn well how she escaped, "And what is that Raven?"

"Possum ain't dead til its scraped off the side of the road"

"Will you be alright?"

"Unfortunately for you Dad, I will be. And when those fuckers come back and I assure you they will, well, no more miss nice psychopath"

Shawn gave her a soft look, trying to tell her the only thing he had on his mind right now. "Raven, you know I didn't order this attack, and I promise you, this time round I'll keep you safe"

"With the way you look after children Dad, I'm better off just doing it myself" She snapped coldly before slamming the door in his face. As much as she hated to admit it, her father wasn't lying. That was a first.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me when the revolution comes."


	12. That is not how you recover

**A/N **Yes another 3way is in the cards, but first as a warm up a little one two three action sequence, if you don't get my mumbo-jumbo then read on good people, you'll get there eventually, we all do! So onwards!

**Chapter 12 That is not how you recover**

After the drama, Raven took her battered and bruised body straight to bed, she could only think of sleep right now, even though John and Trish were still protesting, still telling her to go back to the hospital for proper treatment, Raven just wouldn't hear it, she refused to be a sitting duck, there was no way in hell she was going to make it easy for those pricks. If they wanted her, then they would have to come and get her and once they came, they wouldn't be leaving, at least not without a body bag. Raven pulled her worn out body into some sort of night wear and pulled back the blankets. Most of the pain was leaving her now, now that she was back in her own house and in her own bed, sleep would be much easier. Trish followed her to the bedroom incase she suddenly keeled over,

"Rae I still think you should go back to the hospital, you're not well"

"I'll be fine Trishy, just some minor injuries"

"I hardly think that cracked ribs are minor"

Raven stopped tugging her at her clothing for a moment, she knew Trish meant well but she knew her body, and she knew what she needed and that was rest in her own bed,

"Raven I just wanna help you"

"You wanna help? Then help me with this damn bra, stupid clasps won't come undone"

Trish gently un-did the little black clasps making sure that her fingers didn't touch the inked, bruised skin. Raven painfully pulled her bra off and threw it on the floor. Trish pulled down the covers and let her girlfriend slide into bed, Raven let out a delighted moan, her own bed had never felt so good. It was like heaven, pure and simple.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

Raven shut her eyes but didn't say anything, the soft warm blankets were already dragging her into darkness.

"Rae?" Trish whispered, not sure whether or not Raven was asleep or gone into a sudden coma. Gently she poked Raven's bare arm with her fingertip, Raven moved letting out a slightly annoyed grunt.

"I'm alive Trishy,"

"Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Wanna lie with me?"

Trish couldn't help the little grin that came to her face, however she knew that lying beside Raven would be dangerous, Raven clearly needed rest and Trish suspected that wouldn't happen if they were next to each other.

"How about you sleep and I'll go and get lots and lots of coffee ready for you"

Raven let out a light puff of air, she slipped back into her sleepy haze. Trish lent down and kissed her temple lightly, "Get some rest honey, call if you need me"

Raven let out another grunt along with her light puffs of air.

When her eyes came open again, it was dark. Looking at the clock she discovered why, it was almost half past nine, she had pretty much slept away the entire day away along with the remains of her pain. Raven sat up a little wondering when the dizzy spell was going to take hold, it never did. Just a slight ache in her ribs but other than that, she was pretty much pain free. Looking around the dark room was just her, Trish was still away letting her get some sleep. Raven didn't believe that Trish was out, she didn't believe that Trish would ever let Raven out of her sight again. Not after what happened last time.

"Trish?" Raven called out as loud as she could, Raven couldn't hear those feet clamping on the carpet or that angelic voice calling her so Trish didn't hear her. Raven shuffled around in her bed, pulling more blankets on her frame, she wasn't that cold but it was all about being comforatble, and she was always more comfy when she had all the blankets. Raven shut her eyes again, just dozing and listening to the sounds around her, quiet in her bedroom but light sounds of water outside her door. Soon enough she heard that angelic voice, Trish was in the shower singing. Raven let her eyes shut and snuggled under the blankets, just listening to Trish sing. She couldn't hear the exact words but it was a sweet melody and Raven just let herself drift. In her head Trish's naked frame was lying with her's, their lips entwined sweetly as soft hands trailed the skin. A slight smile appeared on Raven's face, sliding a hand down her naked chest, she let her fingers pinch her nipples softly until the hard buds stood proudly. They weren't her hands now, they were Trish's hands, Trish's fingers prying at her skin, sliding down until Raven let out a yelp, pleasure hit her core instantly as those slippery fingers danced, Raven let out a sweet breath, her fingers moving faster over that bolted centre, Raven tried to keep the yelps of joy to herself but that was getting harder and harder. Raven decided to just let it all come out, the pleasure her fingers were bringing was too much, she let them dance over the sensitive bud, let them crawl inside her and bring out more leaking juices. Raven's breathing was rugged, coming in short gasps, her body trying to keep up with those fingers as her body jolted around the bed. With a gasped scream and shudder of pure joy, Raven let her body fall to heaven, her eyes still shut as she let the imagination take over, Trish with her, touching her everywhere.

"What were you doing?" Trish asked softly pulling Raven from the fantasy.

"Jerkin off, needed a great release, FYI I got one"

Trish let out a coy laugh as she slipped on the bed next to her girlfriend, still butt naked and slightly damp. "That is not how you're meant to recover Rae"

Raven pulled Trish in for a much needed hug, "Meh, I like my way better"

Trish laughed gently as Raven started to place soft kisses on and around her breasts.


	13. Two is better than one

**A/N **So this is the 2 in the 1/2/3 action I promised, hopefully its ok, lately I've been feeling less motivated to write :( Maybe its time to quit, I don't know but anyways enough of my drama, onwards and enjoy! And yes another threesome is on the way! Yayness!

**Chapter 13 Two is better than one**

Raven let her mouth take over the pain, soft kisses and licks landed on her girl's soft breasts. Trish tried to refrain but it was hard, not when Raven was hitting all those lovely spots. Trish lay back on the pillows as her injured girlfriend planted those soft lips over her nipples. Raven let out a grunt, the pain had forced its way through to her body, pulling away she laid back against her own pillows.

"Sorry Trishy, I guess the pain don't want me to be happy"

Trish knew she should of said alright and let her go back to sleep but the selfish, horny part of herself just couldn't do it. Trish propped herself up on her elbow and looked to her girl.

"What if you just lay there and I'll do all the work"

Raven smiled at her pulling her closer and planting a nice long kiss on her tender lips. Raven pushed her hands to Trish's hair, stroking the blonde locks and letting it glide through her fingers, Trish gently pushed that pink serpant between those plump lips, Raven pulled her closer and let the sweet scent of Trish wash over her body. Trish pulled away and lay Raven down properly, her pink lips edged down her neck, nipping at the butterflies softly, she hoped those grunts were of pleasure and not pain. Trish poured her sweet kisses down to the valley between her breasts, Raven raised her body to meet the butterfly kisses and nipping teeth. Raven pushed her hands to the soft blonde locks again, Trish's pretty lips trailed to pert nipples, twirling them in her mouth and making them stand up straighter. Raven closed her eyes and let the feel of everything take over the pain, right now pain was in the backseat and all she could feel was pleasure, it started at her nipples and trailed down her tattooed belly. Trish gave her nipples a little bite and pull making Raven grunt louder, the pleasing circuit threatened to explode. Trish trailed her tongue down to her peirced navel leaving a squirming Raven to do nothing but shut her eyes in bliss. Trish gave that little metal heart a flick and a nibble. Even though she was banged up and bruised, Raven was still the prettiest thing Trish had ever layed eyes on, going slowly so Raven wouldn't feel the pain, she placed her soft kisses down her thighs and over those pretty pictures. Raven was leaking a storm in her bed, the hot wet spot forming on the bed made Trish want to pounce on her, but because Raven was injured that wouldn't be the best thing for her.

"Trish...quit teasing" Raven moaned out trying not writhe too much on her left side, it was hard. Trish's soft lips and inviting fingers were getting her so excited, she had to have more even if the pain sent her into a coma. She didn't care, all she cared about right now was the delicious pleasure Trish was giving her. Finally after what seemed ages, Trish gave in and let her pink tongue slip inside the wet crevice of her girlfriend. Raven let out the most delightful shiver, Trish's long slippery tongue slithered all over the best bits, Raven hadn't lost any of her deliciousness, it still had the power to make Trish crave like a junkie. Raven let out a long trail of moans and grunts, Trish added two long fingers filling her lover to the core. Trish sped up her rhythm illiciting more sparks and grunts around the room, Trish kept moving her fingers, her tongue catching all the spills, Raven couldn't keep up with the pleasing torture, it was too much and all she could do was let it overtake her system, her body pushing off the bed and errupting in loud shaking groans of delight. Trish had to snake her free arm around her belly to hold her girlfriend down from rocketing off the bed. Raven wanted to hold her head down there, but she couldn't do anything due to the pain factor. All she could do was shake and scream her way through the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Trish kept up her soft licks while Raven shook and as she floated back to earth, Trish gobbled up every sweet morsel of her lover. For a moment in time things paused and all could be heard were the ruffled breathing of two sweaty lovers. Trish pushed away and settled down beside Raven, her hands sweeping her face gently.

"There Rae, feel better?"

"I do, thank you ever so much"

Slow clapping burst through them and both of them looked up to John, a huge smile on his handsome face and a very obvious tent in his shorts. "I have to say ladies, very nice show"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "You are such a pervert Cena, I never knew you were such a voyer"

"Well when a hot blonde and a hot psychopath get it on, I just can't walk away, I have to be watch, it would be un-American of me not to watch"

"Well neither of us are American John, so you can understand the trouble we're havin with your notion"

"You're not American?" Trish asked peeling her eyes away from John for a moment, "Where are you from?"

"I'm natvely Czech"

John took off his shirt and jumped on the bed, muscling his way in between the two lovelies. "Well allow an American to show you two ladies how we do it in the states"

Trish giggled as John took her lips and flattend her to the other side of the matress. Raven let out a long sigh "I knew it would be bad if he stayed,"

John took his lips off Trish and planted them on Raven, she couldn't help but let herself fall, he still had that touch and skill. He whispered something in her native tongue, something Trish didn't get but she figured it wasn't bad, her girlfriend smiled softly as John went back to Trish.


End file.
